Why Wolves Imprint
by X5 - 452
Summary: They thought imprinting was to carry on the werewolf line. They were wrong. Set after BD, maybe six years. Leah and Nessie talk, and Nessie realises that she can't always have everything she wants, no matter how badly she wants it.


Disclaimer: Characters are owned by SM.

AN: I wanted to write a drabble but I'm not so good with them since I like to go into detail and back stories LOL. So this came out. It's a one shot and will be staying that way. I know its probably not very good, but I was bored.

Summary: They thought imprinting was to carry on the werewolf line. They were wrong. Set after BD, maybe six years. Leah and Nessie talk, and Nessie realises that she can't always have everything she wants, no matter how badly she wants it.

**Why Wolves Imprint**

I sat beside her in the waiting room of the hospital. Jacob hadn't been able to come with her for the check up, so I offered to go along in his stead. I was his imprint, I would do anything for him, just as he would do anything for me. I looked over at her enlarged stomach longingly. Leah Clearwater was pregnant, eight months along.

The Quiluete's had once thought that wolves imprinted for them to breed more wolves, but that was not the case. It started with Sam and Emily trying for a baby and finding that she was barren. Then Rachel, then Kim and Claire, and then I too found out that I would never conceive. Leah had laughed so hard when she found out that we, the imprints, could not conceive. I suppose she felt it was justice for all the pain imprinting caused her.

Now it seemed more likely that the strongest female of their tribe phased, and that one female was solely made to breed with the Alpha male to keep the pure bloodline of the Alpha. The other males in the pack imprinted on other women so that the Alpha female would not be tempted to stray from the Alpha. Leah was made for bearing Jacob children, and eventually they had given in to their most basic urges and mated. For the other wolves, they saw no one except their imprint. For Jacob, he saw Leah as well as me.

Unfortunately for Leah, just because she was made to breed his children didn't mean that she was made for him, I was still Jacob's imprint, his soul mate, and she hated me for it. I couldn't blame her. I came of age just after she fell pregnant and Jacob's attentions had turned to me almost instantly. It was impossible for me to resist the level of adoration Jacob bestowed on me. I had loved him since I was born, and now we could be together.

He still cared for Leah as a friend, but his feelings for her had faded now that she had fulfilled his purpose and was carrying his child. He was protective of her and the child, but he loved me.

"Quit kicking me tadpole," Leah hissed at her stomach in disgust, poking it for good measure.

I looked down at my hands. She took her pregnancy for granted. I would have given anything to be able to have a child, and she could have as many as she liked yet I suspected she resented the ability. The elders were delighted of course, she was carrying the new Alpha for the La Push pack. Any subsequent children she may have whether with Jacob, though that was highly unlikely now that he had me, or a man of her choice, would be considered a bonus for the tribe. It was funny that Leah had once been the most hated woman in La Push and now she was their most precious commodity. She was part of the council, and was respected above any of the wolves, even Sam.

Leah sighed and looked at the clock on the wall impatiently.

"You wanna hear something sick? I'd give up this baby in a heartbeat if it meant that I could have Jacob," Leah said to me casually as though she were commenting on the weather and I gaped at her, horrified that she had said something so awful about the life in her belly. She was given a miracle, something I would never have, and she didn't care in the least, willing to give it up just for a man.

I dropped my eyes to her stomach wanting to change the subject desperately. No wonder Jacob had been reluctant to let me accompany her today.

"I can't wait to see the baby," I told her, feeling my excitement rise.

I could never have children, but Jacob was going to have a son, and I had talked myself into being content being Jacob's son's stepmother. It was the one thing I was looking forward to, I longed to be a stepmother. Leah turned to look at me, her eyes unforgiving. Whatever anyone said about her, Leah was beautiful and right now she looked dangerous as well. She smirked at me cruelly.

"I know you think that you are going to be step-mother to my son, but you better think again. You and your bloodsucking family aren't going to come anywhere near him, I promise you that," Leah said slowly, so that I could take in every word, then her eyes narrowed and she wrapped her arms around her belly possessively, "My son is the one thing that is mine that you can't take from me."

"But Jacob..." I stuttered flustered and shocked by her words and Leah shrugged, her eyes flashing dangerously.

"Is welcome to visit La Push whenever he likes, but you and your kind aren't welcome," she repeated bluntly, and then she checked the clock again adding, "I've spoken to the council, it was my condition of carrying this baby and they agreed."

"Does Jacob know?" I asked timidly, almost afraid to know the answer.

"Yes," Leah retorted simply and I fell silent. Jacob knew, and he had let me go on and on about how I hoped I would be a good stepmother. I understood that he hadn't wanted to hurt me, but keeping it from me was the worst thing he could have done.

I felt a depression settle over me as realisation kicked in. I would truly never know what it felt like to be a mother. I flicked my eyes up to meet Leah's.

"I want you to know what it is like to be denied the one thing you truly desire, so that you know how i feel," she told me bitterly and we stared at each other for a long time.

Neither of us deserved what fate had in mind for us, and I didn't know which of us was luckier. I had the man but I would never have a family, I would never feel complete. Leah had the family, but she didn't have someone to share her life with. Both of us wanted what the other had so desperately, but we were unable to change our fates.

"Leah Clearwater," a nurse called her name and Leah got to her feet and followed the nurse breaking our eye contact.

"You don't need to wait, I've called Embry to come and get me," Leah threw back at me over her shoulder, a cold smile on her face, "Good talking with you Renesmee."

The office door shut behind her with finality and I knew that would be the last I would ever see of Leah Clearwater. Leah had her son, and I had my Jacob; that was the way fate had planned our lives and we couldn't change our fates, no matter how much we both wished we could.

AN: Like it? Hate it? I was thinking about why wolves imprinted and came up with this. Review!


End file.
